A Moment in Time with LaSalle and Percy
by Brice72
Summary: A quick look at the moment PerSalle fans have been waiting for. This story is continued in Magnets and Mirrors.
1. Chapter 1

October 16, 2016

A Moment in Time with LaSalle and Percy…

(A work of Fan Fiction about NCIS Agents Christopher LaSalle & Sonya Percy)

-Scene-

Sonja Percy awakens stretching and smiling, she opens her eyes and looks into the smiling face of her partner Christopher LaSalle. He smiles and says in his very sexy, VERY Southern accent, "good mornin' beautiful" and kisses her. Percy accepts the kiss with a little moan of pleasure, then quickly pulls back, looks at him and says, "Were you watching me sleep?" LaSalle flashes his dazzling smile and replies, "What if I was?" Percy purses her lips and says exasperatedly, "don't be an ass!" which sends LaSalle off into a full blown belly laugh. Sonja smiles, she loves to see him happy and smiling, and really loves the sound of his big, rich laugh.

Chris lays back against a stack of pillows and draws Sonya to his side where he holds her to him in a one- armed embrace. Sonja lays her head on his chest and they just cuddle for a few minutes enjoying their intimate closeness. "LaSalle wonders aloud, "What we gone tell King?' Percy replies from her very comfy positon on his chest, "we're not telling anyone anything, we need to see if this is going anywhere first. LaSalle looks down at her and says, "now Percy you know dog gone well after last night that this, (he motions between the two of them with his index finger), is definitely going somewhere!" Percy says, "maybe but you've heard of Don't Ask, Don't Tell right?" LaSalle says skeptically "Yeah?" "Well," Percy replies, "let's not." Sonja raises up, kisses Chris quickly on the lips, giggles, jumps out of bed and heads for the shower. Grinning LaSalle calls out, "Hey wait for me!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

The Beginning…

After bidding Christopher a very satisfying goodbye, and with a few hours before having to report for work, Sonja settled on her couch with her legs curled under her. She sipped slowly on her mug of hot Chai Tea and let her mind wonder back to the whirlwind, mind-numbing set of events that led to last night and this morning.

Sonja had to admit, there had been attraction from the very first time she laid eyes on NCIS Agent Christopher LaSalle, back when she was still with ATF. There was just something about him, she couldn't explain it he just intrigued her. Maybe it was his sexy, totally disarming, boyish grin that made her smile every time she thought about it. Maybe it was the way he carried himself or the way he threw himself whole-heartedly into whatever assignment he was working on. Maybe it was the way he didn't balk at protecting those he cared about, maybe his loyalty to his team? Whatever it was, she was gone for him almost as soon as she met him. He was a big part of the reason she transferred to NCIS. If nothing else, she wanted to be around someone that projected all those positive attributes and did a kick ass job to boot. He was a bit of a cowboy, but that was also a large part of his charm. Also she was very fond of the leader of the NCIS unit, Dwayne "King" Pride. He was a very fatherly figure, not that she would ever tell him that.

Sonja remembered back to when LaSalle had agreed to take surveillance photos for her during her undercover sting of a gun running Naval Officer. While they were waiting for the suspect to arrive LaSalle had told her the story of his brother Cade and an old broken down dog that he nursed back to health. He really touched her with his story and the depth of his emotions when speaking of his brother. Sonja grinned at her flippant response to his story, "I don't know…I like cats!" The look on his face was priceless! It was a mixture of amusement, horror and confusion. The suspect chose that moment to arrive, so as Sonja turned around to go down to meet him, she had second thoughts about her response to LaSalle which caused her to spin back around to face him and ask him if he needed a hug or something. She still got amused thinking about his scoff of non-ascent to needing a hug…or something.

From that point on, things had been naturally easy between them. It was a pure pleasure to be around him, around the whole team really. She remembered when the lights went out in Pride's bar and she and Chris had tried to fix them. That was the first inkling that she had that he might feel something other than just friendly toward her. That's when their pet names for each other had been born. She was City Mouse and he was Country Mouse, for obvious reasons. Sonja was content just to know there was a possibility, she had no intention of acting on anything until…

The case where an intruder at a crime scene had kicked LaSalle so hard that he left a boot shaped bruise on his bare chest though he had been fully clothed when it happened. When Doc Wade told him to take his shirt off for evidence, it certainly made her day to get a look at those lovely, well defined abs of his. Sonja still shuttered about the moment she found out the same intruder had not only kicked the stew out of LaSalle but had almost killed him and would have except for the fact that the gun jammed! All she could think, even to this day, was Thank God! That was the moment everything kicked into gear with her true feelings for that hard-headed, inconsiderate, CAVE-MAN! It was then that she realized she might actually love him.

When she had to diffuse a bomb and he got all territorial and protective, was when she knew for sure about his "extra" feelings for her. His behavior flattered her but also pissed her off because she was a trained agent just like him, and could handle herself just like him. So when they had their very heated argument in the squad room that was what she was trying to make him understand. He absolutely floored her when he pulled her into a hard embrace. She was momentarily stunned but in that moment she hadn't wanted to fight or deny, she had just wanted to feel, so she had closed her eyes, exhaled and melted into him, into his embrace, just held him while he held her. When they pulled apart and he looked down at her and said that he was glad she didn't die, all she could think to do was call him an ass, which caused him to break into his killer grin. When he sobered and looked deeply into her eyes she knew she was in trouble, because if she agreed to what he clearly wanted… a kiss, she would be lost, right then, right there in the squad room, she would have had to have him, so for her self-preservation she had pulled away and left.

After their involuntary two-week "vacation" they returned to find that their other team member Meredith Brody wasn't coming back. Percy had panicked, because she didn't get close to people easily and these people had worked their way into her heart and life. She panicked, because if Merri could leave that easily, she could lose LaSalle too. It's what caused her to react so strongly and negatively when he had approached her to comfort her about the whole Merri situation. She was trying to stop the emotional hemorrhaging before it left her a shaking mess in a puddle in the middle of the floor. When he tried to discuss anything about them from a personal stand point she would throw up a brick wall and stop him in his tracks on that line of discussion.

So what was it that had changed her mind about getting close to him? All of it…everything, the fear of losing him and never having him know how she really felt about him. Last night after they left Pride's bar she simply gave up the fight. Sonja Percy decided she didn't want to regret not having Christopher LaSalle in her life. She loved him damn it and if she was right, he felt the same. So when they were leaving for the night she asked him to give her a ride home, he of course said yes, because that's what he does.

When they pulled up to her house she got out of his truck and asked him to come in because she wanted to talk to him about something. He just said, "sure Percy let's go." Once inside, she asked him if he would like anything to drink, to which he replied, "Naw, I'm good, what's goin on Sonja?" She reached out, took his hand, led him to her couch, sat him down, looked him right into those beautiful blue eyes of his and simply said, "Country Mouse, you mean the world to me. I can't stand the thought of losing you and never having you know how I feel about you. I love you Christopher LaSalle, and no matter what else happens I just wanted you to know."

LaSalle just sat and stared at her for a moment, then he inhaled, lifting his fist to his mouth, closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Fear like she had never known slammed into Sonja's heart, until Chris opened his eyes, dropped his fist from his mouth, exhaled and said, "City Mouse you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to realize that." When he reached for her she went willingly into his lap where they shared their first slow, tender, passionate kiss, the first of many to come. Percy stood up from his lap and looked down at him, she smiled, held out her hand and said, "Come on." She led him into her bedroom.

The alarm on her phone went off bringing her back to the present. Ok then, it was time to head to work and face the bad guys and a new set of facts. Agent Christopher LaSalle, her partner, and her friend, was now also her lover. "This should be interesting," Sonja grinned as she left her house headed for the squad room.


End file.
